


imagine anything so bright {fanart}

by misthavens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, bringyouhometoo, gifted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misthavens/pseuds/misthavens
Summary: art inspired by "Imagine Anything So Bright" by bringyouhometoo.





	imagine anything so bright {fanart}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bringyouhometoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringyouhometoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [imagine anything so bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935881) by [bringyouhometoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringyouhometoo/pseuds/bringyouhometoo). 



> for bringyouhometoo's amazing fic.  
> laura, thank you so much for your patience and also for creating this awesome fic!  
> I hope everyone will love it.

 

>   _"Miss Swan is cool"_ , Henry says, his voice filled with something like grudging respect. Regina frowns; cool is probably not the word she would use for the woman who tripped over her feet three times in the space of one hallway, had what looked like marker pen stains all over both hands, and managed to string together one whole coherent sentence before starting to gabble at how  _Henry might be gifted._

 

 

 

 

[[x](http://i.imgur.com/24dLfpA.png)]

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more here!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [imagine anything so bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935881) by [bringyouhometoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringyouhometoo/pseuds/bringyouhometoo)




End file.
